1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board and a producing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wired circuit board such as a flexible wired circuit board or a suspension board with circuit, and a producing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wired circuit board such as a flexible wired circuit board or a suspension board with circuit includes, for example, an insulating base layer of polyimide resin or the like, a conductive layer of copper foil or the like, which is formed on the insulating base layer, and an insulating cover layer of polyimide resin or the like, which covers the conductive layer on the insulating base layer. The wired circuit boards of this type are widely used in a variety of fields of electric and electronic equipment.
In such wired circuit board, in order to prevent electronic components mounted thereon from electrostatic breakdown, there has been proposed that a conductive polymer layer is formed on the cover layer to remove static electricity charged via the conductive polymer layer (cf., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-158480).